


Ripped Feathers

by Foppisan



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Angels, But most of them, Demons, Multi, Original Character(s), They all pretty gay, except some of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foppisan/pseuds/Foppisan
Summary: Matteo wasn't a demon. Neither was his brother. People were kinda not okay with that.
Kudos: 1





	Ripped Feathers

There was a familiar summer breeze flowing through the town, catching onto the human brothers’ hair as they walked through the market. Matteo was grumbling but still smiling at the eagerness of Philip, as his arm got pulled as the younger brother pointed at some glittery stones at a stand. 

Matteo was far from used to being out in the open. He didn’t start leaving the house until he was around the age of 10, when his parents started travelling without him. It didn’t take long though until he’d seen Fyr in its entirety and wanted to move beyond the small village. When we had just reached the age of 14, he managed to get to the edge of the Island, seeing boats travel across towards what he assumed to be the mainland. 2 years later he was on one of the boats himself, standing out way more than what he originally thought he would. 

It wasn’t unusual for people to travel from Fyr to the mainland since the closest town was Ilapost and barely any jobs could be found there. The town was also on a different island, further to the west, which made it more of a place for old demons to settle in after being retired. 

Matteo wasn’t a demon. His mother had told him at a very early age that it was wrong that he wasn’t. That they had to stay in hiding, far away from the rest of the people. Obviously, the lessons didn’t work too well. But Matteo still made sure that he had a large cloak that covered his entire back & further, plus his head. It did make him look somewhat suspicious, but not to the point that anyone stopped him. He had learned that walking with confidence & a goal in mind made people, for the most part, leave him alone.

This was the first time Matteo had dragged his brother with him to the capital, and Matteo’s fifth time in the capital. Their parents did usually travel to the capital themselves for work, which initiated Matteo’s interest in going there in the first place. Philip wasn’t the most careful person, and Matteo had to constantly remind him to watch his back and to make sure that the hood didn’t fall off. 

The difference between roaming around in Fyr, and roaming around in Hell’s Crown was the amount of guards around. In the home village, there were absolutely no guards. Matteo was pretty sure that a few of the demons that lived there had figured out by now that his family weren’t demons, and they just didn’t care. While in the capital, if anyone caught sight of their lack of wings, horns or tail they would most definitely be dragged off to who knows where by a pair of guards. The thrill of it did create a part of the fun. The idea of being known as  _ the Vigilante Human _ put butterflies in his stomach and mischief in his head.

“Can we please buy one of them, Teo?” Philip pleaded, pointing at an obviously fake black crystal. 

The demon behind the display smiled warmly at them, “Those would be 20 coins.”

Matteo tried to shoot him a smile back, dragging Philip’s hood further down his face. 

“We’re just here to look, otherwise mum is going to ask questions about random objects appearing in the house,” Matteo whispered to his brother, ushering him out towards the middle of the road again while saying sorry to the salesperson.

“It wouldn’t hurt with just  _ one _ thing! I’d even hide it in my room so she won’t find it!” Philip tried but Matteo continued to shake his head. He pulled down his own hood further when a heavily armoured demon walked past. Philip did shut his mouth when he noticed the demon himself. 

Even though the younger brother wasn’t as careful as Matteo, he had grown up with the same stories and warnings as him. When Philip got older, the brothers spend a lot of their time reading about their country without their parents knowing. Almost half of all the content was about the war between angels and demons. The brothers hadn’t heard anything about a war and had no idea what an angel even was. After months of studying way too much about these angels, and the war that was apparently going on right as they were researching, the brothers had come to the conclusion that angels were bad people. The books Matteo had read mentioned the torture of demons, slaughter of humans & being the reason the war started in the first place. The good thing was that Matteo still hadn’t ever seen an angel, so the only thing he had to worry about was demons.

The brothers spent a few minutes just window shopping, admiring the structures and people walking around while keeping track of the sun, so they knew when to begin heading back to the tavern they were staying at. Both turned their heads at the sound of a crowd who made extreme noise further down the road. While tightly holding Philip’s hand Matteo tried to press between the crowd, wanting to see what was going on. Philip used his height to get between the legs of people, the older brother crouching to follow after him.

Matteo managed to catch sight of two demons in the middle of the ring, standing out to their clothing & excessive amount of accessories. They were signing papers handed to them and the shorter demon in a dress answered to as many people as possible with a bright smile. She had shoulder-length brown hair tied some really complicated looking braids, hazel eyes and black wings with a hint of wine red standing out from the light.

Royalty. Matteo recognized the emblem of the Wells family on the demons dress, he’d seen it in books. Two guards with the same emblem were also standing a few meters away from the circle, keeping an eye on the demon pair. A part of Matteo felt starstruck, who wouldn’t be seeing the faces of people he’d read about? 

The other demon was taller, had short brown hair and pure black wings. His eyes had a swirl of midnight blue in the irises, which Matteo had learned meant he had spells ready to use. 

Magic was something Matteo envied. He had seen demons use it and had read that angels could use magic too. Demons were born being able to control two elements of nature, categorized into four different things, earth or solid materials, liquids, air and fire. In a few rare cases, some demons could be born missing one element and was instead able to bend minds by telepathy, creating illusions, mind control and more that Matteo didn’t want to know about. It was scary enough having to cover up his identity on the outside.

Matteo stood up, getting ready to take his leave when the hazel-eyed demon managed to lock eyes with him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Matteo awkwardly pulling at his hood when her eyes darted up to his hair. 

“Reina it’s getting pretty late, you promised your sister to spend time with her too.” the other demon stated barely being heard among the crowd. Reina immediately looked away towards the other demon, Matteo not catching what she said as the pair excused themselves and started moving. It took Matteo a few seconds to collect himself. He just met what could be called a celebrity. The short human from Fyr that actually wasn’t allowed to leave the house.

He wasn’t holding Philip’s hand anymore.

The thought hit him amidst his fanboying, and he quickly felt panic build up. Matteo spun around in place trying to catch a glimpse of the younger brother. When there was no sight of him, a quiet curse slipped out of his lips. He quickly started walking back from the direction they came from, eyes darting around. The sun had disappeared behind the buildings when he arrived back at the tavern. Matteo hoped with all his heart that Philip had gone back to their room. 

There were a few demons sitting by the tables, one particular group singing some old song while being piss drunk. Another demon was sitting by the bar, sipping his drink slowly and seemingly finding their singing very amusing.

He gave a quick nod to the bartender as a greeting as he slipped through the bar and upstairs. Shaky hands opened the door.

“Philip?” He asked as he walked in, but he was met with the silence of an empty room. The sheets of their beds were still left tousled to the side, and their bags were still thrown in the corner. He took a deep breath as he reasoned with himself.

Philip had probably just left to go look for Matteo again. Or he was still on his way here.

Or he was captured by guards.

Matteo shook his head, trying to swallow away the ball in his throat. Philip was fine, he had to be fine. The dread of having to face the fact that he would be the reason his brother went missing made him determined enough to walk back downstairs to the bar to ask for help. 

“Excuse me,” Matteo managed, catching the bartenders attention, “have you seen a young boy here? Thirteen years old and wears a large black cloak.”

The bartender shook her head, “I haven’t, sorry.”

She promised Matteo to tell him if she did and even asked for more details on what Philip looked like. The demon by the bar gave Matteo his word that he would keep an eye out too with a polite smile. Both of them gave Matteo some words of comfort before he went back up the stairs again. As soon as he walked into the room his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. There was no use trying to stop the tears. He cried for what was probably just a few minutes but felt like an hour. He expected his head to be filled with thoughts of what to do, but there was nothing in his head.

Nothing but the feeling of dread, being quite certain that the worst had happened. Their hands had slipped in the crowd and Philip had been caught by the guards that followed the royal pair around.


End file.
